A New Princess
by TsutaDoku
Summary: Kate Lynn is was a 'normal' until her mother and Bowser began a relationship and have gotten engaged, now she has to lurn to be something she's not... a princess. Now she has to deal with a lot of things including 7 brothers and a sister, can she survive this crazy family?
1. The start of it all

Kate Lynn walked into the kitchen to see her mother and her future husband the king of the dark land Bowser in his human form talking about moving into the castle with him. "Oh Kate it's nice to see you again." Bowser said as he ruffled the 14 year old's hair and she gave him a small smile. "Kate I have some news……" Odette, Kate's mother said. Kate looked at her mother with a look that said 'go on' Odette sighed " We're moving in with Bowser later today, he will send some of his servants to pick up our things." Kate gave them a fake smile "That's great news mom." she said knowing that she will miss the ice lands that she called home but she was still genuinely happy for mother and Bowser. "I'll pack up a few tings ok?" "All right." 


	2. Talks and a new room

Kate looked at her future brothers and sister before entering the room and sat on the floor next to Wendy's chair then looked out the window "Kate, it's so nice to see you again and how wander full it is to know that you live here now!" Wendy said in a semi sarcastic tone. "It's nice to see you again too Wendy and it's great to know that one day we will be sisters." Kate said with a genuine smiles one her face.  Ludwig walked up then sat next to Kate then looked at her and asked "Do you miss your old home?"  "More than you would believe Ludwig but I'm genuinely happy to be here. Kate responded to her future older brother after a couple of hours Kammy came in the room. "Children it's time to go to your rooms and go to sleep." Kammy said the put her sight on Kate " Katherine let me show you to your room my child." Before Kate can answer Kammy has already grabbed her arm and was dragging her to one of the hallways of the castle until she stopped in front of a door and expanded. "My dear this is your room, your brothers' and sister's rooms are close and if you need anything just ask and there is a rope that you can pull that will summon some servants for you." "Thank you." Kate said then entered her room to see a purple room with a small amount of pink, the room had a walk in closet, a desk with a chair, huge bed, a TV, some plush animals, a night stand, lamps, and some other things. Kate changed into into one of the night gowns that she had then sat on the bed. "Tomorrow is my first day." 


	3. Morning Madness

**Kate woke up and looked at the clock next to her bed and saw the time as her eyes shot open and shouted "11:30!? OH NO IT'S ALMOST NOON!" then ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. Unknown to her that her yell was loud enough to worry Ludwig.** **Ludwig ran from his music room and barged into Kates room. "KATE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Ludwig asked and hoped for her to answer. He looked at the room and noticed that the bed was messy and that it looked like Kate just got up.** **"Ludwig, I'm ok. Sorry that I scared you." Kate said as she got out of the bathroom with a purple dress, black shoes, and her hair in a braid. "I panicked when I saw the clock and I guess I was really loud."** **"Don't worry. But Dad has invited some old friends so we have to be on our best behavior." Ludwig explained to Kate the began to leave the room. "By the way, I saved you some breakfast."** **"Thank you."** **A couple of hours passed with each kid in the family passed differently. Ludwig was in his music room practicing, Roy and Morton were challenging one another in video games, Wendy was reading fashion magazines, Iggy was working on his inventions, Larry and Lemmy were playing outside, Jr. was with his parents, And Kate just clean her room so the minions won't worry about another kid to clean after and looked around the garden.**


	4. this might be going to wattpad

hey everyone im so sorry that i have been gone for so long... one of the reasons why is because i have been having trouble with my Account, i have made a Wattpad account and its SugarPlumPrincess1 if you guys want i can move the story to my wattpad account. some advantages of having the story on wattpad is i can upload new chapters easily, i can also add art to make the story more intresthing. again im so so so sorry


	5. In Preparation

"What about this one?" Wendy asked Kate about the red dress she held up next to Kate, before the younger of the two could answer the question Wendy cut her off by saying "This dress doesn't complement you very much..." then tossed it onto Kate's bed. "I dont want you to look trashy like you usually do! I can't have daddy's friends think that i have a sister with no style!" she exclaimed then left to look for something.

"Gee thanks." Kate said sarcastically being pretty sure that Wendy wouldn't hear her, then looked through a chest that she brought with her from the Icelands. "FOUND IT!" the teen told her self as she pulled out a silver and blue dress that reached the bottom of her knees then closed the door and but the dress on. Kate looked at her self in the mirror then gave a soft smile remembering that it was a gift from her late father then teared up knowing that he wasn't around to see her wear it for the first time ever then calmed down remembering that he was in a better place (hopefully) and that she was soon going to have a knew father that cared about her and her mother as she put on some silver colored shoes. She undid her braid to style the long black hair into something more appropriate...

Wendy barged in with a pink dress and looking proud of herself "Ok I think i found-" Wendy stopped herself from talking when she saw kate in the drees and her hair done. "You look amazing!" before Wendy could continue she got interrupted by the door slamming open and knocking her into the wall, she swore that she was going to kill who ever just did that to her!

"Holy shit Kate, you look good! If you weren't going to be my sister I would have asked you out." Kate's face went red, she was never told something like that before in her life.

"Of course" Wendy thought to herself as she finally got a good look a the Koopa that hit her then gave her twin a death glare and asked "Roy what the hell are you doning here?" if looks could kill Roy would be dead right now.

"Geez sis calm down, dad just wanted you ladies to know that his friends would be here in 20 minutes." Roy explained as he raised his hands in preparation to defend himself if thing got ugly between him and his twin sister...again.

Wendy's eyes began to widen in horror as she realized that she didn't even pick out a dress or anything for her father's guests then ran to her room almost knocking Roy down in the process. Roy just looked at Kate and told her "You might want to avoid getting on her bad side for a bit..."


	6. Just the ages of the Family

Im still writing the next Chapter of the story but I thought it would be nice for you guys to know the age of the

Koopalings(in this story) and Kate the age order (and age) might not be connon in Nintendo so keep that in mind.

Ludwig Von Koppa is the oldest of them at 16 years old

Roy and Wendy are 15 and Twins with Roy being 8 minutes older then Wendy, he constantly reminds her of this fact when he wants to annannoy her.

Morton Koopa Jr. and Kate are both 14, Kate is a month older though

Iggy is 13 but shipped a year in school so he will end up in High school with his older siblings

Larry is 9 and soon going to be 10

Lemmy is 4

And last on the list is Bowser Jr. at 3

And for a bit of a extra: Bowser is 38 and Odette is 37

I hope that you enjoyed knowing the ages of the Koppa family


	7. A Night of Friends and  (06-25 22:26:13)

"So like i was saying, there is no other cuter boy at school then Dimentio." Wendy told her siblings as they waited for Bower's friends to arrive. Most of the Koopalings wasn't even paying attention to her. "And another thing Kate, i dont want you to even think about-"

"Kate?" Kate's eyes lit up realizing who was there and ran up to hug the person who was there in front of the Koopalings.

"KAI!" said the 14 year old as she hugged her close friend. Ludwig took a moment to look at Kai as her and Kate talked. He took note that Kai had wavy black hair and light red skin, Ludwig then realized that Kai was a Cragnon then noticed that she was blushing as she talked to Kate. " Its been so long, what are you doing here?" the young princess asked her friend.

Kai just gave her a small smile and risponded with " Your mom invited me over because she thought you would like the see a familiar face ." the duo continued to talk as the other kids just looked at them in confusion.

"So did any of you know who this chick is?" asked Lemmy "I've never seen her before."

"Me nether."

"Ditto."

The Koopalings said to their rainbow haired brother, Bowser jr. just responded " I have, Kate has a picture of her in her room. She says that they have been friends since preschool. "

The kids just said "Oh."

after some time later Mario, his wife Peach, and Luigi finally arrived.

The two queens were talking about different things.

"Its great to see Bowser happy, and his kids really like you!" Peach exclaimed with a smile on her face as Bowser jr. hugged her, then left to play with Kate and Kai.

Odette smiled "Well I have experience thanks to my little girl." then waved at kate who was talking with Morton and Kai.

Peach then spoked "Kate is so sweet and nice, I wish that one day my own daughter can be as nice as her."

As there conversation continued Kate and Kai left for the garden specifically the swings in the garden. " I don't think that your siblings likes me much... It flet so awkward when i talked to them..."

"Don't say that Kai, they just have to get to know you more that's all."

"But what if they don't ? "

"They will, you are an amazing girl and a great friend."

Kai just blushed as she gave Kate a small smile. The duo continued to talk, unknown to them that a certain blue haired koopa was watching them. "Yo! Ludwig what ya doing!?" Ludwig's, Kate's, and Kai's eyes widen as Roy walked up to Ludwig's hiding spot revealing it to the girls.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him."

"Not if i get to him first."

After a few hours the Koppa family and guest ate dinner and all of them left except for Kai.

"Kai, Its late and your home is pretty far, if you want you can stay here for tonight and I can call your dad to let him know." Bowser asked to the young Cragnon and received a nod in risponce from said Cragnon. After Bowser made the call to Kai's dad everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed, (Kamek had suplied Kai with som pjs) the two girls continued to talk as Kate got changed into her night gown.

"I was wondering...how about we go to the new Video game arcade in Neo Bowser City tomorrow? Just you and me like we used to. " suggested Kate as she put her silver dress in the hamper.

Kai's face went bright red and ansered yes as she tied up her hair. "Ummm Kate, this might be prying into personal teritory but what is your preference?" Kai started screaming internally after she realized what she just asked...hope she didn't distroy their friendship.

"I don't have a preference, I believe that it is more important to fall in love with someone's soul instead of what parts they have." answered Kate then went to bed, she offered for Kai to sleep in the same bed for the night like they did when they were younger, Kai was a bit reluctant to. sure they have slept in the same bed before but it was different now, she didn't understand why but it was she just felt different about Kate lately...maybe she can talk about it with her later...

Kai went into the bed with a smile on her face she asked with a yawn just to make sure "So tomorrow we go to Neo Bowser City?"

Kate responded with a yawn herself "Yep, we will go to the city and go to the new arcade. " the duo fell asleep unknown to them that Ludwig was eavesdropping on them again.

"So Neo Bowser City eh? I hope Kate doesn't mind me joining in. " And with that Ludwig went to his room for the night.


	8. Hanging out turned save

"Are you ok? you seem a bit distant lately... Is it because My older brother tried to spy on us again? " Kate asked Kai as they entered the arcade and got a Bowser stamp on there hand. "No I'm alright don't worry." respond Kai, the duo continued to talk until a Koopa probably 19 or 20 walked up to her. And by the way the koopa was looking at Kate Kai already knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Hey little cutie, how about you ditch the Cragnon and come with me a cute girl like you needs a real man!" the koopa said as he put his arm around Kate and started to drag her away. "Ummmm no thanks, I rather not if you don't mind I'm just going to stay with my date." Kate told the koopa as she got away from under his arm and walked back to Kai. "DID SHE JUST SAY DATE!?" Kai and the koopa though, the koopa just death glared Kai and gave Kate a more lustfull look.

"That creep! Hope we don't see him again...You ok Kai?" Kai instead of answering her friend's just asked her own "Is this a date?." Kate began to blush uncontrollably. "Sorry, do you hate me now?" Kate asked with her only answer being Kai saying " Never and if you want we can go to the movies later..." "Ok let's do it!"

The two girls continued one with talking and playing games for a couple of hours with Kai winning a teddy bear for Kate and vice versa. When the girls got to the movie theater Kai went to get the tickets while Kate stayed back and watch. " So she's finally gone, no I can give you something sweet." Kate's eyes widen as the koopa from before put his arm around her and tried to get a kiss from her. "Please! Stop! I don't want this!" Kate told the koopa as she tried to push him away only resulting in her getting some bruises on her arms. The koopa got upset with her and pushed her to the wall " LISTEN CUTIE I DON'T TAKE NO OR STOP FOR AN ANSWER! NOW YOU ARE GONNA LISTEN TO ME OR THINGS GET UGLY!" The koopa threaten Kate only for him to get kicked in the back of the head by Kai. "WELL YOU BETTER START BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! YOU SHOULD NOT THREAT GIRLS LIKE THIS ESPECIALLY A PRINCESS" Kai shouted at him. The Koopa got up and tried to hit Kai only for her to dodge and punch him in the face this time knocking him out.

Kate ran over to Kai and hugged her it was obvious that Kate had tears in her eyes from fear "Are you ok?! Did he hurt you!?" Kai asked making sure her best friend is alright. "I'm taking you home right now, Grambi I should've have left you alone!" Kai said as she held Kate's hand and they began to walk back to Bower's Castle. " I was about to ask you the same thing! Why did you do that!? You could have gotten hurt!" Kate asked her heart was beating fast. She couldn't imagine what would she do if Kai got hurt because of her...

Kai stayed silent for almost the whole time until "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU I DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG BUT I HAVE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GET HURT BY SOME BASTARDS !" Kai said grabbing Kate's shoulders and holding her close "I-Im sorry I-I-I have no i-idea what came over me, I'm sorry." "YOU FUCKED IT UP KAI, SHE NOW HATES YOU AND SHE WON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!!!" her thoughts were raging, Kai was about to run but Kate grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you too Kai." Kate said and hugged Hpher best friend and Kai hugged back some tears running down her face now.

"Intresthing, Morton we should talk about this with her later." Iggy said to his older brother as the looked at the two teens.

"I feel bad for some guys guys now more then usual."


	9. Listen well

Kate gave Kai one more hug before she left to go home and went inside, "Soooooooo, you two dating now?" The girl nervously turned around to see Iggy, Morton, and Roy. "Umm I love her and she said that she loves me, we kissed so I don't really know..."Kate said as she looked to the ground. "My baby sis has a GF before me, unbelievable." Roy mumbled to himself. Iggy rolled his eyes and covered Morton's mouth before he stated talking because he knew the second he started it will never end "If you want we can go somewhere private and you can tell us the whole story." The green haired koopa suggested, Kate though about it for a couple of seconds then nodded.

The four went to Kate's room (don't worry we are going to see the other Kid's rooms soon) Morton was about to ask Kate about her but the door was slammed open "Oh great you are finally back! I need some help with- OMG WHAT HAPPENED HOW DID YOU GET THOSE BRUISES ON YOUR ARMS!?" Wendy exclaimed then glared at her brothers. "What the hell did you dumb asses do!? but before any of the guys could say anything to the upset koopa "IS KATE OK!?" "OH SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS WHAT HAPPENED!?" "BIG SIS!" Ludwig, Larry, Lemmy, and Jr. barged in to the room (and acidentally knocking over Wendy in the process) "So apparently there is a huge sign in front of my room that says 'Come on in!'." Kate said to her brothers with a peeved look on her face as she sat down on the bed.

Ludwig grabbed Kate's arms at looked at the bruises on them "What happened? Did Kai do this?!" He asked leading everyone to look at Kate wide eyed. "DID SHE DID SHE!?" Junior and Lemmy asked. Everyone started to bombard her with questions until she stood up and yelled "STOP! KAI DIDN'T DO THIS!" "THEN WHO THE HELL DID?! I'LL KILL EM!" Roy said. "Yeah yelling like that is gonna make her talk." mumbled Larry wich resulted with Roy glaring at him. Kate rolled her eyes "I'll tell you exactly what happened." and like she said she told 5hem what happened from the koopa trying to hit on her to when he tried to force himself on her and Kai kicking his ass and bringing her home the one this she didn't mention was them kissing when they got home. Everyone was furious that someone tried to hurt there sister especially Ludwig, Roy, and Wendy because they were in charge of protecting there younger siblings and they worent even there too protprotect Kate when she needed them.

"I think you are forgetting an important detail." Iggy said making everyone confused including Kate. "Iggy what are you talking about?" Kate asked her brother, everyone trying to figure out what he ment. "You know when you and Kai came back something happen." Iggy was smurking as Kate began to blush uncontrollably and tried to avoid everyone's gaze. "Kate what is Iggy talking about? what happened?" Junior asked his big sister as he went to sit in her lap.

Kate took a deep breath and looked at everyone "We started talking and she said that she loved me." Almost everyone's eyes widen and gasp exempt Iggy and Morton. "I told her that I loved her too and...we kissed." Kate felt so good to tell her family that she kissed a girl. "YOU TWO KISSED!? YOU ARE 14 NO AGE TO BE KISSING!" Ludwig exclaimed to his little sister but began to calm down a bit "Sorry. didn't mean to shout at you." Junior looked at Kate surprised at what he heard then asked " Does that mean you two are dating now?" Everyone looked at Kate wanting to know if there sister was infact dating. "I don't really know, all we did was kiss and said that we loved each other." Kate began to get a bit upset because she had no idea what would happen between them now.

"Hey mom and dad are out for a date tonight, how about we go out?"Junior asked Kate obvious trying to cheer her up. " Kate though about it for a bit then gave her brother as huge smile. "I would love it." everyone began to smile everyone left the get changed, after around 30 minutes later Everyone got into the family car exempt Wendy and Kate. "Hey were are they?" Lemmy asked as he tried to fasten his seat belt by himself "Maybe they are finishing putting on there make up?" Morton suggested as he played on his phone. "Nah boys were here!" Wendy said as the she and Kate entered the car. "What took you so long?" Ludwig asked the two, Wendy just rolled her eyes " It takes time for us to look this good." Lemmy just hugged Kate's arm and said " Kate doesn't, she always looks good." Kate gave him a kiss on the forehead "Thank you Lemmy." She said, and like that they left.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked her brothers and sister, Wendy turned to Kate and ansered "It's this cool karaoke place, we go there all the time you are gonna love it!" after a bit more the family reached the place and went inside they see a female shyguy (shygirl?) that took them to their table and left them a book with all the songs inside.

As they guys looked over the songs Wendy and Kate ordered some drinks. Before Kate could take a look at the book (unintentionally rhyme x3) Roy took it from her "Hey! I want too see." stated Kate as she crossed her arms, Roy just booped her nose and said " How about we pick a song for you to sing and you can pick one for us?" Kate just shrugged and said alright she then got out of her seat. " Where you going?" asked Morton, Kate grabbed a small bag that she brought with her and replied "I'm going to the bathroom." As she left she hear Larry said 'how about this one?'.

As Kate walked to the bathroom she saw a young couple making out Kate was just going to walk by them but her eyes widen once she recognized the girl "LUVBI IS THAT YOU!?" they girl turned around revealing that it was in fact Luvbi and the guy that she was kissing was Dimentio. "Kate surpris'd to seeth thee h're..." Luvbi said trying to sound as calmly as possible as Dimentio was obviously freaking out that someone found them out. "Its nice to see you again, so who's your friend?" Kate asked, she didn't really need her to her his name everyone knew who he was for one reason or another. "This is mine own boyfriend, Dimentio." Luvbi stated, you could just feel the awkward in the air at this point. The two girls talked for a bit more Luvbi making Kate promise never to tell anyone about what she saw before letting her leave to do her business.

Kate sat down next to Wendy as there drinks arrived and were placed on the table "Finally what took you so long?!" Junior asked obviously peeved at his sister for taking so long, Kate told them that it was because there was I line for the bathroom wich everyone believed it. they continued talking for about 30 more minutes until a Koppa that was working there what songs they were going to sing, "My baby sis is going to be singing number 63." Wendy told the koopa, she then took Kate to the stage "Knock them dead!" "You got this!" "Break a leg!" and some other words of support came from the Koopalings and Junior.

The music began to play and Kate started to giggle a bit after she realized what song they picked "Oh I'm gonna kill you guys!" she joked then began to sing

 _T_ _his was never the way I planned_

 _Not my intention_

 _I got so brave, drink in hand_

 _Lost my discretion_

 _It's not what, I'm used to_

 _Just wanna try you on_

 _I'm curious for you_

 _Caught my attention_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _It felt so wrong_

 _It felt so right_

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

 _No, I don't even know your name_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _You're my experimental game_

 _Just human nature_

 _It's not what, good girls do_

 _Not how they should behave_

 _My head gets so confused_

 _Hard to obey_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _It felt so wrong_

 _It felt so right_

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

 _Us girls we are so magical_

 _Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

 _Hard to resist so touchable_

 _Too good to deny it_

 _Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _The taste of her cherry chap stick_

 _I kissed a girl just to try it_

 _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

 _It felt so wrong_

 _It felt so right_

 _Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it_

 _I liked it_

After the song was over everyone began to cheer Kate blushed a bit and waved at the crowd as she went back to her seat, she then playfully punched her siblings. "We saw our chance and we took it!" said Lemmy and he tried to stop laughing so hard. Larry was doing something on his phone and said "I even got it on video and just posted it!" Kate rolled her eyes and giggled. "So you feeling better?" Junior asked Kate, she just smiled and hugged the little prince "A lot thank you."


End file.
